Question: Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} 720 \div 0.08&= 720.00\div 0.08\\\\ &=72{,}000\text{ hundredths} \div 8\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=9{,}000 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $100$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 720 \div 0.08 &= \dfrac{720}{0.08}\\\\ &= \dfrac{720 \times 100}{0.08 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{72{,}000}{8}\\\\ &= 9{,}000 \end{aligned}$ The answer $9{,}000=720 \div 0.08$